The New DreamWorks War: Attack on North Wind
by penguin adventures
Summary: After defeating Kai in shanghai the North Wind decides to imprison him. But just because Kai is locked away this war is not over...not even close. Kai manages to escape North Wind new containment system and the battle begins. Plus a villain will make the ultimate sacrifice to allow team penguin and allies to live to fight another day. But will the North Wind itself survive this?
1. Chapter One: Kai has arrived

August 12th 2016

North Wind Headquarters, [Location Classified]

Main Hanger

6:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Skipper's POV)

The twinrotor cargo helicopter landed safety in the North Wind's main hanger. The hold doors opened and it took a while for our eyes to get adjusted to the brightly lit Headquarters. We stumbled out of the helicopter cargo hold and saw the gray prison plane in the far corner. The engines of the B-32 were still running the plane ready to take off immediately after Kai get escorted off. The hanger didn't really seem suitable for a large cargo plane which explain why the North Wind would want it out of the hanger quickly.

"Come on let's move it!" classified said, "The carrier isn't going to wait forever…I don't want a Cargo plane stuck in here!" "Yes sir!" with that four armed guards quickly but carefully escorted a handcuffed Kai out of the plane. The ramp closed behind them as they got off the plane and the hanger doors quickly opened. "Back away from the Plane!" Classified shouted. Kowalski pulled out a radio and picked up the North Wind chatter, "this Air traffic control to Jailbird 1 you are clear for take off! Do you copy over?" "roger that, over" the pilot of the B-32 cargo plane replied. "Your supposed to say ten four. Nobody uses roger anymore, over." "Ten-four," the pilot replied as the cargo plane speed down the run-way.

the plane flew out the outer door and the hanger doors slid shut as Kai was escort deeper into the base. "follow me," classified said. Classified lead us up the stairs and past his office, and several conference/interrogation/situation rooms. We arrived at what looked like a monorail station…okay it was a monorail station. A monorail train was already waiting and it's doors slid open as soon as we approached. "I thought we were going to have to walk there!" Po said stepping out of a elevator. "There was an elevator?" I said. "OF course," blowhole said driving his segway off the elevator, "No base is complete without a least one elevator…" blowhole said, "all my bases had elevators…" "that would have been good to know," I said. "Of course how do you think I get into my bases?" Blowhole said, "do you think I swim in every time?" "do you have a water channel in your submarine?" "A open water channel to the outside?" blowhole said, "that would be great for a underwater base…Not a submarine!" "Just get on the monorail," classified said.

Blowhole got on first followed by Dave, Po, Short fuse, Eva, and us. The door slid shut and the monorail was underway. "Welcome to the North Wind Interbase monorail system…it connects the main hanger, the secondary hanger, the marina, the labs, agent housing, and the villain containment areas." "does it do that every time somebody rides it?" I said. "Only during new agent orientation week," Classified replied, "or that's when it supposed to play! The tech divison says their working on it…" The monorail speed thru a massive fitness complex. "below us is the North Wind fitness complex…where agents keep themselves in peck condition….it contains a olympic sized swimming pool, a weight room, a fitness center, a indoor running track, and a spa for agents to relax in after long stressful missions…" "And for off-duty agents there is a tennis, basketball, and volleyball courts, a battling cage, Baseball diamond, a soccer field, and a paintball course, there is also the only indoor golf course in the world!" "The center is also the home of the North Wind battle simulator…for all kinds of drills and battle simulations…so our agents can always be prepared for anything and everything…"

The monorail exited the fitness complex and I turned to Classified, "a paintball course?" I said. "their was a vote," classified said as the monorail entered another tunnel. "anyway," Classified said, "our stop is coming up next…and no this isn't metioned on the tour…it actually zoomed pasted the station…Unless…" "unless what?" I said. "You know the access codes…" classified said. classified flipped open a secret hatch on the armrest of his chair and punched in a code. "redirecting monorail to Villian containment…" The monorail was switched to another track by a trainswitch which quickly reset the track to it's normal path once the monorail was on it's way. after speeding thru a dark tunnel we arrived at the station. The door slid open as the monorail came to a dead stop and we shuffled out. The monorail train then zoomed off.

"another monorail tram won't come by until I input a passcode on this panel," Classifed said pointing to a panel bolted to the monorail platform. We entered the station itself and was confronted by checkpoints. "don't mind the security checkpoints," Classified said, "it's all procedure…" We glance at Rico as we approached the metal detectors… "Uh…Rico I think's it's best if you stay in the station," I said. "Aw," Rico said. "I don't want you getting flagged for the contents of your stomach!" Rico stayed behind as the rest of us pasted thru the checkpoints including the full body scanner without a hitch.

Once we were thru armed guards arrived to greet us. "where too?" he asked. "SVCS," Classified whispered into the guard's ear. "Right," He said glancing around to make sure their wasn't anyone their, "follow me." "Kowalski…" I said. "It's seem not everyone is trusted with the location of the SVCS," Kowalski whispered. "No they are not," Classified said, "all agents know about it but only a select number of guards are allowed to know." "really?" I said. "The less guards know…the less likely Kai won't bribe them…the guards that do know are the ones who are least likely to get presauded by Kai…" Classified said as the guards lead us deeper into villain containment…

Shortly…

We were greeted by the Supernatural Villain Containment System itself and Kai waiting to get in it. "You think this thing could hold me?" Kai asked entering a glass chamber. "Yes," the guards said as they closed the doors behind him. Kai turned around and glared at them angrily. The guards barely batted a eye at Kai's threatening gaze. "Electromagnetic containment field," a techican said. "engaged," another techican replied flipping a switch. Their was a buzz from above as something thru one. "energy shields?" "Shield one engaged…shield two engaged." "Anti-escape self-destruct trigger?" "engaged!" "Magnetic dampers?" "engaged." "Powers dampening shield!" "engaged." "Chi dampening field?" "engaged."

"Sound proofing, I don't want to hear his threats all day." "engaged." "Anti-chi field!" "engaged!" "lower access platform!" "Access platform lowered." "Oh and one more thing," the techican replied, "Proton force field!" "Engaged!" "Proton force field?" "Well he is a spirit warrior," the techican replied, "also turn on the compromise sensors." "engaged." "Compromise sensors?" I said. "don't you see the hole under it?" Classified said, "there is a reason this side of North Wind HQ is extended over a cliff…" "IF there is a much as a crack in the containment pod…the support structure will disengaged sending the pod to the ocean below with Kai inside." "what about his bodily needs?" I said. "A pipe provides him with fresh water, we have a special secure system to provide him his meals, and he has a private bathroom…the cube in the middle of the pod." "Ah!" I said. "plus you can clearly see the bed with wrap around privacy curtain…" as much privacy as you can get being watched 24/7 I thought to myself.

"You see even if he try to escape he'll won't…it's a long way to the ocean below…Not even he will survive a fall from this height," Classified said. "Ha," Kowalski said, "they tried that idea in the helicarrier…on loki…He ended up escaping and causing chaos." "This isn't a Marvel Movie Kowalski," Classified said, "plus this spirit warrior is no god. I assure you he's not getting out of there." "Okay I'll return you back to New York…where you can disband the alliance peacefully…" "What about Po's friends and comrades?" Private said, "and everyone else Kai' jombified…" "I don't know," Classified said, "maybe their be releashed back to their proper times and places when Kai dies…" "He's a spirit warrior!" I shouted, "don't you get it he can't die!" "We'll just have to see about that!" "Um…" the techican said, "sir he's not in there…" "What!" Classified said, "why didn't the anti-compromise system activate?" "because nothing's been compromised…he's just gone!" "Then where the dickens is he?" "I told you so," I said.

(end of chapter one)


	2. Chapter two: battle of North Wind

Conference room

9:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Classified's POV)

"Kai has been sighted in sector seven," Short Fuse said. "No signs of jombies?" I said. "None sir," Eva said, "no reports of nightmares either…" "Kai been sighted in sector six," Short fuse said. I looked up at the screen at the map of HQ," He's heading for the main hanger…" "Kai has been confirmed in sector five…sector four…sector three…sector two…sector one…" The dot that represented kai was approaching our sector…sector zero." "He is approaching sector…X?" Short fuse said. "You have a sector X?" Skipper said.

"That's new equipment development and testing," I said, "why would he go in there?" "You don't have anything of interest to kai in there do you?" Kowalski said. "No," I said, "we have no new weapons in development at the moment…" "What about in testing?" "Currently? Nothing," I said, "all we have in testing currently is a bunch of new emergency devices and new jetpack engines…oh a high altitude spyplane…" "A spyplane?" skipper said, "any weapon on the spy plane?" "No," Classified said, "it for recon only…it's equipped with film cameras, infra-red cameras, ground penetrating rader, lider, sidescan rader, and a clocking device…" "A clocking device?" Kowalski said.

"Yes we don't want anyone learning of our U-2 planes," I said, "if you can't see the plane at all…then you can't shot it down…" "wait your testing your own U-2 spyplane right now?" "No we're testing the clocking device…also we checking to make sure all the equipment actually works…You don't want to be 10,000 feet up with cameras that don't work." "No…you don't," Skipper said. "Um…what about the proton swords?" Short fuse said. "The Proton Swords?" Skipper said. "Those were disassembled and thrown in the incinerator…Wait a minute you were the one who oversaw their incineration!" "Oh…yeah!" short fuse said, "sorry…It must have slipped my mind."

"anyway," I said, "unless Kai has high-altiude training and wants a spy plane…their's nothing to be worried about." "Um," Kowalski said, "do you happen to have a room where you put the rejects waiting to get destroyed or sent back to the development lab?" "it's the most secure place on the base…it has a ten-levels of security measures…plus a keypad that only responds to my thumbprint!" "Biometric thumbprint keypad…tuned only to your thumbprint" Kowalski said, "of course thumbprints scanners can be fooled." "Plus there is also a retinal scanner, a saliva analysiser, and oh the password just happens to be my real name…which only I know…" "It's not even on file," Short fuse said, "you can't leak a file that isn't there." "Hmmm…" Skipper said. "Okay noones get in that equipment lockup," Kowalski said, "but what about equipment and weapons that haven't tested yet…where do those go?"

"Yes…I was wondering that myself," I said turning to short fuse… "Well…um…that's Sector RA…" "RA?" "For restricted area" short fuse said. Suddenly alarms started to go off. "We have a incoming alert!" eva shouted. "Put it on the screen…" "Kai has breached Sector RA!" Eva said. "What!" I shouted, "that's impossible you would need a LEVEL 5 clearance card in addition to NWID!" "NWID?" Kowalski said, "North Wind ID?" "Yes even we don't want to spell out North Wind all the time," I replied. "But what does Kai want with untested weapons," Skipper said. "I don't know…but we had untested weapons disappear a lot during the last week," short fuse said. "How that investigation going by the way?" I said. "Horribly," Short fuse said.

"Anway…what's in there that kai would want?" Skipper said. "well it must have something to do with power…," Kowalski said. Kai suddenly appeared on screen, "Hello fools of the North Wind…and Skipper…" "KAI!" everyone in the room shouted. "What is all the yelling about," Blowhole said as he entered. "Oh so you finally showed up," I said, "where's Dave by the way." "I was hear the whole time!" Dave shouted. "Oh didn't see you there," I said. "Because I was camofluaged…" "As what!" I said. "It's hard enough to blend in with a chair when somebody's sitting on you," Dave said. "why would you disguise yourself as something you know people are going to sit on!" Skipper said. "Yes…not my best idea," Dave said.

"Anyway," I said, "what do you want Kai!" "Oh I just wanted to show you this!" Kai held up a sword. "You going to defeat a modern agency with a sword?" "Not just any sword," Kai said, "am I right Short fuse?" "The electra-sword!" Short fuse said. "ah so you recognize this sword?" Kai said, "modeled on the sword of heroes I might add…" "electra-sword?" I asked glaring at Short fuse, "that doesn't sound authorized…" "What does it do," Skipper said. "it's semiautomatic…" "nice try," Skipper said, "what does it actually do?" "it shots bolts of electricity…" "Oh congratulations," Kowalski said, "you just the sword more letal…was that your intention to make the sword even more letal!" "except it's more then electricity is it?" Skipper said, "it's probably more plasmay…" "Plasmay?" Kowalski said. "Okay! Okay! It creates the most powerful force of nature and shots it…" "LIGHTING!" Kowalski shouted, "are you insane!"

"And that is why I didn't authorize it!" I said, "because I knew something like this would happen!" "Now ready or not…" Kai said, "let the battle begin!" Their was a loud explosion the boom of what sounded like thunder…" "Thunder?" Private said. "No," I said, "that was Kai's new weapon…" "An alarm blared thru the hanger…" "He breached Sector zero!" Eva shouted, "he's here!" The North Wind agents who didn't draw their weapons and go into cover fast enough were taking out with Kai's new lighting firing sword. "Ha!" Kai said, "I should have stolen this a long time ago!" Kai stabbed someone in the leg… "Ha!" the agents said, "You miss my important arteries…I won't even get infected from that!" "Oh but you won't survive…This!" Kai flipped a switch on the hilt of his sword and the agents got 1000 volts sent thru his system.

"WE need to move!" I shouted, "Short Fuse ready our equipment! I am activating North Wind protocol Alpha!" "Move! Move! Move!" Skipper said, "Kowalski anything in our arsenal that can stop lighting?" "Well lighting is a type of plasma…" Kowalski taking his plasma blaster out, "so I'm going to fight plasma…With plasma!" 'Um…okay," Skipper said. Rico hacked up his rocket launcher. "Po," Skipper said, "are you ready for battle!" "I was born ready," Po said, "actually I wasn't actually born ready for battle…" "I understand that figure of speech I assure you," Skipper said. "Nothing breaks the wind!" someone shouted. "Really?" Kai said, "that's what you went with…on the t-shirts and everything?" "Um yeah…" "Because I just broke the wind!" Kai said blasting lighting at the agent sending him flying across the room.

The other agents started to fire off there weapons. Kai sheathed the sword and then used his chainblades to deflect all the shots. "Oh you want a battle?" Kai said as one of North Wind's Hovertanks aimed it's gun at him. Kai wrapped his chainblades around the end of the gun's barrel and then sent it flying into another hovertank causing both of them to explode. The explosion also took out two jets and a helicopter. "I'll give you a battle," Kai said unleashing his jombie army. The blasts from the my fellow agents' weapons deflected harmfully off the jombies. "Classified," skipper said, "we need a new plan…" "We'll provide cover fire," I said, "Kowalski get as close as you can to Kai…" "I'll blast him with the plasma blaster," Kowalski said, "if I time it correctly I might be able to overwhelm his electra-sword…in theory…" "And if your wrong?" I asked. "Um…get as far away as possible," Kowalski replied. Rico hacked up a flamethrower and handed it to Skipper. "Okay let's move out!" Skipper made sure to salute Kowalski as he ran off. "Attention all agents," I said, "resume the attack…whatever happens…do not hold back! Keep firing don't stop for anything!" My last order finished I shut off my communicator and joined the battle Shortfuse and Eva right behind me

(end of chapter two)


	3. Chapter three: Nothing breaks the wind

Main hanger

10:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Kowalski's POV)

The sounds of battle filled the air but I tuned that out scanning for Kai amoung the chaos of the battle. "where are you Kai?" I whispered. I cocked the plasma blaster and activated the scope. "ah there you are," I said. "Kowalski what ever you plan on doing…do it know!" Skipper whispered. "I have him," I said. Kai was standing in the middle of the hanger his jombies forming a protective wall. Sadly for him I was standing in Kai's blindspot. "Kowalski what are you doing?" Skipper said, "he's in range!" "wait for it," I said, "I need him to see me." I lifted up my plasma blaster and shouted, "Hey kai!" "What?" Kai said turning around. Kia drew his electra-sword but I dodged out of the way at the last moment. The spot where I was standing exploded and thru the smoke Skipper blasted kai's jombies with the flamethrower. Rico fired his rocket launcher at the part of the floor directly in front of Kai. The explosion knocked Kai across the room damaging a jet as he slammed back on the ground.

"That almost hurt," kai mocked, "Why are you Kowalski?" More blasts from the North Wind knocked Kai back a few feet. "Where are you?" Kai said. "right here!" I shouted standing on a firetruck with North Wind logo on it. I had the Plasma blaster aimed at Kai. Kai send a blast of lighting from his sword and I fire my plasma blaster at the same time. The two beams meet and the lighting from Kai's sword was being pushed back by the plasma blaster. The beam from the plasma blaster started to become unstable. "Oh please don't fail on me!" I said, "Science don't fail me now!" I hit the beam and it became stable again. Kai increased the power on his sword and the beam of plasma was pushed back. "Oh no you don't," I said, "flipping the blaster to it's medium setting and the beam come within inchs of the end of Kai's sword.

Kai increased the sword to it's highest voltage and sent a blast of chi thru the sword. I flipped the blaster to turbo and the beam overwhelmed the lighting and managed to turn it back towards kai. "Oh no," Kai said. Kai got hit by plasma that was supercharged by chi and thousands of volts of electricity. In a massive explosion Kai got knocked off his feet. But the recoil knocked me off my feet and unleashed a shockwave that causing the balcony to collapse from under me. I feel and landed right in Kai's awaiting hands. "Now your mine," Kai said his face in a sadistic smile in response to my look of fear. I could hear Classifed shout, "Abandon base!" but there is no escape for me. "Kowalski!" Skipper shouted drop kicking Kai in the face causing him to drop me. Kai tried to grab Skipper but Skipper was too quick for him. Kai stood up and went to charge us only to get bellyslammed by Po.

Dave come out of nowhere and wrapped his tentacles around Kai, "Save yourselves!" Dave shouted, 'I'll hold him off!" Po slammed into Kai again this time with his foot. Kai staggered back and while he was distracted Dave and his octopi minions dragged him out of the hanger. Kai tried to fight against his tenacled captors but that just causing the octopi to fight harder to get him out of the hanger. "Abandon base!" Classified shouted. "Dave what about you?" I said. "don't worry about me," Dave said, "worry about getting out of here!" "You heard him Kowalski," Skipper said, "don't let this change slip away." "Everyone into the jets!" Classified said, "pack light! Only the essentials! And quickly! I don't know how much time we have…And I do not want to find out!"

With that the jets were quickly loaded and fueled up. The hanger filled with the sounds of jet engines powering up and helicopters starting up. Agents were running around as they quickly hopped into their respective jets. Air traffic control was silent as they were evacated. Classified turned on his radio, "Eva status report?" "the Secondary hanger is ready," Eva said, "the Standard North Wind Jets are all loaded and ready for evac!" "Move out," Classifed said. "All jets are loaded," short fuse said, "only one left…ours." "Kowalski we need to move…Now!" "but…" "Dave can handle himself," Skipper said, "Now let's go!" Rico had a compliant, "that's an order soldier."

We quickly clambered into the nearest plane. Classified was at the controls in a instant. Blowhole was already waiting Parker right next to him. "Ah you made it," Blowhole said, "I thought Kai took your chi with all the yelling and panicing…" "Wait where's Po?" Private said. "we don't have all day," Classified said as the rest of the jets were already flying out of the hanger. Po ran towards our plane the engine alreadys powered up, "wait!" Po shouted. Po ran into the jet and collapsed into a chair wheezing…" "you really need to do something with that panda asthma," I said. Classified rolled his eyes and closed the back door. The jet took off and blasted out of the hanger after the rest of the aircraft which were hovering some distance away.

"what going's on," I said noticing the North Wind ships below us mingleing with Shen's fleet. "No more Mr. Nice Guy," Classified said. Meanwhile the North Wind Jets were quickly joined by shen's airship fleet… "Eva take us in for a landing…that massive ship their should have enough room." "Why does that ship look familiar?" I said as we approached the large ship. Shen's flag flapped defiantly on it's flagpole on top of the ship. Below shen's flag flapped the tattered remains of another flag. It was too damaged for me to properly tell but it looked a bit like Drago's flag…what have Shen been doing all this time?"

(end of chapter three)


	4. Chapter four: Villian's saciface

11:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Dave's POV)

We were deep in the darkened and now abandoned North Wind HQ dragging Kai towards the marine where my sub was keep. I was ahead as my octopi managed to tie Kai up. I made sure that they duct-taped his mouth I'm in no mood for his dark humor right now. Once I get Kai locked up in my sub I will rejoin the North Wind and Shen's fleet which is currently outside…or at least nearby…" "Nicolas," I said, "get ready to cage him…" Kai seemed to struggle again his restraints but my octopi stayed firmed. I held the electra-sword in my tentacles I briefly thought about cutting one or both of kai's hands off as payback…besides he could just use his massive stores of chi to heal himself and grow them back. At least I think he can. And No I'm not going to ask him.

At last check all his jade amulets were accounted for but Corporal was around his neck. "why did you put the polar bear on the chain around you neck…" "Well it's a close to that panda as I'm going to get…" "Plus you like have something around you neck," I said. "It's no oogway but it's going to have to do… now I have several threats that I would like to make now…" "I don't think so…somebody re duct-tape his mouth. One of my octopi Elisa I think or was it Helen I couldn't tell…my minions keep changing their colors on me. Despite Kai's struggling, which only succeeding in making the octopi tighten their grip, we made it to the marina.

I doubt the penguins or North Wind in their rush to get out of here got an oppuntiunty to see the damage to the base. Oh they probably noticed the destroyed balcony in the main hanger. But that is nothing compared to the damage to the rest of the base. The North wind server was kaput, the lower levels were flooded, their interbase monorail was destroyed in some places, part of the secondary hanger fell into the ocean, and their powerplant was simply gone. But as soon as we reach the sub that is went Kai decides to unleashed a massive blast of chi that took out my minions. "You should have joined me when you had the chance," Kai said.

"You not taking their chi are you?" I asked. "Who side I was?" Kai said. "Too bad I programmed your sub to send transmit a virus…that will set off the selfdestruct of every North Wind jet!" "Oh no," I said. "including…the one that just landed on Shen's new flagship!" "New flagship?" I said. "Oh it used to belong to Drago bludfisk…" Kai replied, "Until I took his chi…How Shen got it I don't know…as I sunk it!" "You could have used it as you ship," I said. "Yeah I could…but that ship didn't even look awesome!" "anyway," I said, "then I guess you have to take my chi!" "Oh I will," Kai said. I pulled out a remote, "too bad I just set off the sub self destruct…"

"When?" Kai said. "when we entered the marina…" I said, "you do know my sub's run by a nuclear reactor?" "how did you…" "I knew you were binding your time until you could build up enough chi to take out my minions…" I said, "so I planed ahead…" "what?" Kai said. "I set the reactor to maxium power…" I said, "and opps!" "Opps what?" Kai said. "I just turned off the cooling system…and with out the cooling system and reactor will overheat and when the reactor overheats…Meltdown." "ah irradiate the base above us…so the North wind will never recover!" "Don't worry their's seven feet of concrete and steel between us and the ruins of the base…" I said, "Oh they don't have any plans to return here anytime soon… " "I am a spirit warrior…" Kai said, "You will get incinerated and I will survive…"

"Now even you can escape radiation sickness…" I said. "care to test that theory…" A computer voice from within my ship blared out, "Warning Nuclear Reactor Critical! Meltdown eminent!" "good bye," I said. I will get incinerated but at least that's better then death by radiation…I thought I hear the door to the marine slam shut but I didn't have time to think about that. In less then a instant…the Sub exploded and the last thing I felt was intense heat and then nothing. And then I found myself…IN THE SPIRIT REALM!? "Wait?" I said, "I'm not a warrior! Why am I here!" "Because you died heroically," Oogway said. "purposely turning a reactor into a nuclear bomb is not heroic…I assure you," I said, "no matter what the circumstance…" "Nobody saw that explosion," oogway said, "It was contained in the marina…as is the radiation…" I quickly remembered that the North had anti-nuclear measure. The marina would seal itself off from the rest of the base and the environment outside. Nobody gets in…no radiation gets out…No Kai gets out…" "I'm afraid Kai teleported himself out," Oogway said reading my mind. "What," I said, "How?"

"He has gained new powers…" Oogways said, "and that concerns me…" "what can we do about it…we're dead!" I said. "Nothing," Oogways said. "Oh that's just good!" "How can we even know what's going on?" Oogway created a portal and we could see and hear what was happening back in the mortal realm… "well that's new…" I said. "I didn't tell po about this…" Oogway said. "Wait we're in the 2016," I said, "shouldn't Po be here already…" "Spoilers," Oogway said. "What?" "Some human female visited me…she had big hair and a gun…and a few secrets," Oogway said, "and a incessant need to say spoilers…whatever that means." After a few minutes of ackward silence I said turned my attention to the portal. "Classifed what was that bang?" Skipper's voice said. "The Marina just sealed itself off," Classified said, "there's been a nuclear explosion…" "Dave," Skipper said.

(end of chapter four)


	5. Chapter five: I told you so

Shen's Ship

12:00 A.M. Eastern Standard Time

(Dr. blowhole's POV)

"…There's been a nuclear explosion," classified said. "Caused by what?" Eva said. "send in a team with radiation protection," Skipper said, "and find out." "Sorry the marina has been designed to automatically seal itself off in a event of a nuclear explosion within the marina…" "seal itself off?" Skipper said. "From the rest of the base and the outside environment" classified said, "noone is getting in there for thousands of years." "So Kai is trapped in there," shen said. "NO," I said, "he's not." "I agree with Blowhole," Skipper said, "Kai is still a threat…I feel it in my gut…" "wait what caused the nuclear explosion," Private said. "Dave's sub," Classified said, "he had a nuclear reactor…"

"what happened in there," Private asked. "there's no way of knowing for thousands of years," Classified said, "we can't have a official investigation if we can't get in there…" "Sir," Eva said, "we have a incoming message…from inside the marina…it's appears to be a recording…" "Play it," Classified said. Kai's voice blared out of the speaker, "Too bad I programmed your sub to send transmit a virus…that will set off the selfdestruct of every North Wind jet!" I didn't catch Dave's replied as Kai spoke again, "including…the one that just landed on Shen's new flagship!" "New flagship?" Dave said. We all glanced at Shen. . "Oh it used to belong to Drago bludfisk…" Kai replied, "Until I took his chi…How Shen got it I don't know…as I sunk it!"

Classified stopped the recording and Skipper turned to Shen, "Yeah how did you get it?" "it doesn't matter," Shen said, "it's mine now… anyway enough of this nonsense." With that Shen knocked the speaker into the ocean. "hey! That was evidence for the official North Wind investigate!" "The Dead exist in the past," Shen said, "you can stay in the past if you like…I must attend to the future." "Good thing I just downloaded the recording to Classified's spywatch…" I said. "What?" classified said, "How did you do…" "I'm a evil genius remember?" "Yeah! Yeah! don't inflate your ego too much Blowhole," Skipper said. "quiet Pen-gu-wins…" I said. Eva picked up the communication device that was kicked into the ocean, "Good thing it's waterproof," she said. Shen just stomped off muttering something about the future…

Eva pushed the play button and the recording resumed… ""You could have used it as you ship," Dave said. "Yeah I could…but that ship didn't even look awesome!" Kai replied. "anyway," Dave said, "then I guess you have to take my chi!" "Oh I will," Kai said. "too bad I just set off the sub self destruct…" Dave said victoriously. "good plan," Skipper muttered. "When?" Kai said. "when we entered the marina…" Dave said, "you do know my sub's run by a nuclear reactor?" "how did you…" "I knew you were binding your time until you could build up enough chi to take out my minions…" dave said, "so I planned ahead…" "what?" Kai said. "I set the reactor to maxium power…" dave said, "and opps!" "Opps what?" Kai said. "I just turned off the cooling system…and with out the cooling system and reactor will overheat and when the reactor overheats…Meltdown." "ah irradiate the base above us…so the North wind will never recover!" Kai said. "Don't worry their's seven feet of concrete and steel between us and the ruins of the base…" Dave said, "Oh they don't have any plans to return here anytime soon… " "I am a spirit warrior…" Kai said, "You will get incinerated and I will survive…"

"Now even you can escape radiation sickness…" Dave said. "care to test that theory…" A computer voice from within my ship blared out, "Warning Nuclear Reactor Critical! Meltdown eminent!" "good bye," dave said. This was followed by a massive explosion and then…silence. "Kai survived that," I said. "yup," Skipper said. "Yes I did!" Kai said as he landed on the deck. "Get off my Ship!" Shen said. "Your ship?" Kai asked, "I knew someone who would like to disagree." Suddenly Kai flipped a jade amulet to the ground which quickly reformed into the form of Drago. "Oh come on!" Skipper said. "And he wants his ship back," Kai said and with a snap of a finger Drago's chi was restored. "What?" Drago said, "where are my men? And what am I no longer jade?" "I have restored you to your original condition," Kai said, "You work for me now." "Work for you?" Drago said, "what's in it for me?" "Your freewill," Kai said, "unless you prefer to be my mindless jombie slave?" "what do you want me to do?" Drago said. "well first…I guess you can fight to get your ship back…" Kai pointed to Shen, "From him?" "Take my ship back from a peacock?" Drago said drawing his sword, "This should be easy."

Shen picked up his guandao and glared at Drago. "can you even fight?" Shen asked, "You probably just sitback and let your warriors and your giant dragon do all the work!" "and you probably hide behind your pahetic weapon!" "Pahetic?" Shen said, "and I don't hide behind it…It's a tool nothing more…AND I WILL NOT WASTE MY TRUMP CARD ON THE LIKES OF YOU!" "I'm have roasted peacock tonight!" Drago shouted thrusting his sword at Shen. Shen instantly parried with his weapon and sent some throwing knives at Drago. Most of the knives got imbedded in drago's armour but only one hit skin. Drago shouting in rage just ripped the knife out. He didn't seem to notice his pain as he glared angrily at Shen.

And for probably the first time in shen's life he had a look of utter fear on his face. Drago tried to slash at Shen but then Boss wolf swung his hammer and joined the fight. Drago just punched boss wolf in the face knocking him across the ship. "Haven't you heard," Drago said, "You don't mess with me." Suddenly drago found himself surrounded by wolves who all had their Guandaos pointed at him. Archers aimed their crossbows at him while the wolves on board the two nearest ships had their longbows at the ready. Other wolves had swords and hammer of varying sized. Boss wolf stood up and wiped some of the spit out of his mouth, "Haven't you heard…" Boss wolf said punching drago in the gut, "You mess with one wolf…You mess with all of us!" Shen stood back up and viciously attacked drago from behind. Drago held up his heavy sword and struggled to parry and block the attacks of the lighter lance-like guandao. But then the table suddenly turned as Drago got up and knocked Shen to the ground and started to slash and thrust with his sword.

As the sword was heavily and Shen was quick on his feet Drago keep missing as Shen either dodged, blocked, and parried with his weapon. "I will beat you!" drago said, "and this ship will be mine again!" Shen disarmed drago with one swift movement and then attacked with his metal claws. "What are you peacock?" Drago said. "Warlord," Shen replied with a sinister smile, "And oh this is my ship now…" Boss wolf held his hammer directly above drago. Shen looked up at boss wolf, "Do it…" As Drago struggled to get up Boss wolf smacked him in the head with a hammer sending him flying. Boss wolf looked like he was in pain, "Whoa…his skull was thicker then what I was expecting…" "Big brain needs plenty of protection," I replied. "You couldn't be more correct," Kowalski said patting his brainarea, "it's tough being a genius." "Welcome to the club," I said. "Hey geniuses," Shen said, "thought I doubt your as smart as me…drago is still a threat." "um where's Kai?" Private said. "Blast the drago thing was a distraction," Skipper said, "he's gone…" "I know exactly where he's heading," I said.

"Where," Kowalski said. Skipper, Classified, Shen, Kowalski, and I looked at each other and a mutual understanding was reach and we all nodded. "I'm still confused," Private said, "why are you nodding." "We're all doomed and we're going to die," Kowalski said. "What?" Private said. Skipper elbowed him, "What…I thought that was we were all nodding about." "What Kowalski meant to say is Kai is heading to…" "New York City!" Skipper, Classifed, Shen, and I shouted in unision. "Oh," Private said, "so now what? Skipper?" "What do you always do pen-gu-wins?" blowhole said. "we're going to New York City and we're going to take down Kai!" skipper said, "Commence operation: Final Showdown!" "Plot a course to New York city!" Shen shouted.

"Um what about the Viking?" someone asked. "Not not worried about the Viking right now," Shen said. "what's this?" Kai shouted, "sleeping on the job?" "Please! Beast of vengeance!" Drago pleaded, "spare me!" we turned around to see Drago bowing to Kai, "I failed…" "so? We lost this battle…" Kai looked up at us, "BUT NOT THE WAR!" With that Kai and Drago disappeared in a blast of chi. Shen's fleet was quickly underway Shen's airships, The North Wind's aircraft, and the North Wind fleet followed closely behind. I thought I saw a familiar nightfury and his rider but this is not their war… But that was quickly forgotten as I spotted the Penguin's Superplane amoung the high-tech aircraft of the North Wind. The Penguins didn't seem to notice but they will probably need it later…

To Be Concluded in…

The New DreamWorks War: The Final Showdown


	6. this is not the end

**Here are the stories in order ...**

 **Part One(Back in Action)**

The New Adventures

Operation: Arendelle(Special)

Operation: Dalek part one

Operation: Dalek part two

Prehistoric Invasion(Special)

The Return of the Red Squirrel

The Battle of Madagascar(special)

Earth's Darkest Day part one: The Secrets of Africa

Earth's Darkest Day part two: Collison Course

Conclusion

Elsa and the Riders of Berk (prelude to The DreamWorks War)

The DreamWorks War

* * *

 **Part Two(Return of The Puffin)**

A Very Penguin October part one

Terror of the Daleks(Special)

The Return of The Destroyer of Worlds

Revenge of The Nanites

Jiggles Returns

Revenge of the Graveyard Eight

Ghost in the Tardis

The Second Dreamworks War

The Battles of Berk

The Siege of Far Far Away

Monsters Vs Daleks

Danger at the bottom of the World

Battle in Metro City

The Final Battle

A Very Penguin October part two 

The Nightmare (revenge of Pitch Black)

The Battle before Halloween

Operation: Sub Zero(Special)

Operation: Cold Turkey (special) 

Villainmageddon

Part One: Blowhole and Company

Part Two: Attack of The Daleks

Part Three: The Glorious End

Conclusion 

Return of the Puffin: Part One

Return of the Puffin: Part Two

* * *

 **Part Three(The Most Dangerous Time of the Year)**

A Very Penguin December

Gift of the Daleks

Cyber-men in the Snow

City of the Penguins

Revenge of the polar bears

Day of the emperor penguin

The Second Treasure of the Golden Squirrel

Rise of the Phoneix

Return of Dr. Blowhole

Daleks in Russia

return of the octopus

The Frozen Earth

Twelve Days of Daleks

D-day

Wrath of the Daleks

Battle in Seattle

Battle on the moon

Fall of Skaro

The Fall of Dalek-Sec

Battle for Chicago

Dalek offensive (one shot)

War across Time and Space part one

The Oncoming storm (War across time and space part two)

Return of the Timelords (War across time and Space part three)

Christmas Special: The Time of The Dalek

Conclusion

Penguin New Year (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Four(The Ultimate Adventures)**

The Newer Adventures

War of the Daleks part one: The planet of war(Special)

War of the Daleks part two: Operation Free Earth (Special)

The Ultimate Adventure

The Cyber-invasion

Bonus stuff

Kowalski's inventions

Tales of Arendelle

The Pirates of Arendelle

Frozen: The musical

The Dalek Invasion of Arendelle

The Surprise (one shot)

* * *

 **Part Five(Summer of Adventure)**

Penguin Days of Summer part one 

Kingdom Come Again

Wrath of Egypt

Yet Another Revenge of Dr. Blowhole

Here comes the Daleks

Revenge of the Nanite-Daleks

the Return of the Amarillo Kid (one-shot)

Across the multiverse 

Another Earth

Afro Circus Penguins

The Return to the Prime Universe

Into the Medusa Cascade(special)

Penguin Days of Summer part two 

Back to The Base

Lost in Prehistoric Times

Night of the Reptiles

The Red Squirrel Strikes Back

Conclusion

Compromised!

* * *

 **Part Six(The Rise, the Fall, and the Return)**

The Third Dreamworks War

The Return of Drago

Monsters Vs. Daleks rematch

Revenge of The Fossa

Battle of the Jade palace

The Battle of New York

The Wrath of Dr. Blowhole

The Fall 

Victory of the Puffin

The three betrayals

The defeat

The Return

Kowalski: escape from seaville(One-shot)

Private: Escape from Hoboken Zoo(one-shot)

Rico: The great Xscape(one-shot)

Skipper: Denmark(One Shot)

Operation: fighting back

conclusion

Prelude: The Night of the Penguins

The Day of The Penguins(Special)

Extra: Holiday one shots

Halloween 2015

Christmas 2015

countdown to 2016

* * *

 **Part Seven(WWIII)**

The Final DreamWorks War

The Beginning

Monsters vs. Daleks III

Battle of Europe

Back to the valley of peace

the last battle

Kai's revenge

Aftermath(one shot)

WWIII

Defcon One(one shot)

Defcon Red(one shot)

Escalation

World War Dalek

Part one: Judgment of the Daleks

Part Two: Fury of the Daleks

Part Three: Daleks no more(probably)

* * *

 **Part Eight(Summer of Adventure 2016)**

More Penguin Days of Summer

So you think you're the elitist of the elite

escape from Komodo

From denmark with revenge

Attack of Professor Blowhole

Endangerous species 2(special)

The day of the peacocks

Wrath of the peacock(three part special)

The Return of the Peacock

The Fury of Lord Shen

The Demise of Lord Shen

More Penguin Days of summer part two

Revenge of the phoenix

Battle of July 4th

The revenge of Mr. Chew

The return of the fishcakes

Caught in the act

Agent Declassified

Conclusion

THE RETURN OF THE SKORCA

 **Part Nine(across the multiverse II)**

Kowalski's Guide to the Multiverse

Part one 

Team penguin under attack

Welcome to Jurassic Park?

Where no penguin has gone before

The New Dreamworks War 

The Dream Destroyer rises

Showdown in Madagascar

Battle of Gongmon City

Fires of Shanghai

Attack on North Wind

The Final Showdown

Part two

Dr. Bottlenose Vs. Dr. Blowhole

Space Penguins

Penguins assemble!

Will the real team penguin please stand up?

Conclusion

Battle of the Multiverse

 **Part Ten(the holidays)**

Halloween terror

Thanksgiving of Doom

A very Penguin Christmas

Gift of the cybermen

Dalek Invasion of Macy's

There is no such thing as Julianary!

Operation: Snowday

The Battle of Christmas Eve

Operation: loose ends

Conclusion 

Countdown: 2017

 **Alternate version series**

Penguins of Madagascar: alternate version

Madagascar 3 alternate version

Madly Madagascar Alternate version

Madagascar Escape to Africa Alternate Version


End file.
